Rechargeable batteries such as lead-acid batteries can include one or more cathodic electrodes that may be constructed by casting lead, expanding lead sheet, or creating a lead alloy foil with punched grid pattern. Typically the cathodic electrode is comprised of 100% lead or lead alloy. Rechargeable batteries such as lead-acid batteries also can include one or more anodic electrodes that utilize a lead oxide, or derivative, pasted onto a traditional lead battery electrode substrate.